1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a color processing device, an image forming apparatus, and a recording medium.
2. Summary
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided an color processing device including: an association information acquisition section that acquires first association information obtained by associating first color information in a first color space and first output color information as a target to be output in a second color space when the first color information is input to a color adjustment-subject unit which is subjected to a color adjustment for an image, and second association information obtained by associating the first color information and second output color information in the second color space for an image output when the first color information is input to the color adjustment-subject unit; an output section that outputs second color information in the first color space, which has been reduced in number compared to the first color information used for the second association information, to the color adjustment-subject unit; an output color information acquisition section that acquires third output color information in the second color space output from the color adjustment-subject unit when the second color information is input to the color adjustment-subject unit; a prediction section that predicts the second association information to be newly applied on the basis of the third output color information by predicting the second output color information; and a conversion relationship preparation section that prepares a conversion relationship for performing a color adjustment on the color adjustment-subject unit in the first color space on the basis of the predicted second association information and the first association information.